Property Of: Собственность
by Inflate
Summary: Автор оригинала: hydraling110. Саммари: Со времен объявления перемирия на Кибертроне, бывшие десептиконы скрывали разумность людей и продавали их в качестве домашних животных. Сэм и Микаэла вместе со своим новым владельцем, возможно, одни из первых осознали всю реальную опасность ситуации.
1. Глава 1 По крайней мере

_**Глава 1.**__ По крайней мере. _

- Это, вероятно, будет последний раз, когда к вам обращаются на вашем родном языке. В ваших же интересах слушать внимательно, - предупредил сине-зеленый мех. Его аудитория пребывала в полном молчании.

- Вы будете отправлены в одну из наших колоний, где вас продадут в рабство. Запомните, земляне, что нет ничего такого, чтобы смогло воспрепятствовать этому. Чем быстрее вы смиритесь с судьбой, тем лучше.

- Вас будут обрабатывать на борту этого корабля на протяжении нескольких ваших дней, пока мы не достигнем точки назначения. Вас вылечат от любых повреждений, причиненных непосредственно перед поимкой, выдадут новую одежду, начнут процесс отучения от земных привязанностей и привычек, а так же дадут первичную оценку стоимости. После того, как пункт назначения будет достигнут, обработка продолжиться; вам дадут окончательную цену и будут удерживать до тех пор, пока вам не посчастливиться попасть на оптику какому-нибудь меху. Чем больше вы вызовете проблем, тем вам же хуже – мы будем подвергать эвтаназии всех, кто проявит непокорность или бесполезность.

Когда мех сканировал белковых, его оптика светилась жестким красным светом. Два робота поменьше (скорее всего, дроны), стоящие позади него, безучастно смотрели перед собой, не проявляя особого интереса.

- Вы _будете _делать все возможное, чтобы поддерживать порядок и не снизить свою цену, иначе шанса увидеть внешний мир еще раз у вас не будет.

Кивнув в сторону часовых, мех удалился. Через мгновение оба дрона последовали за ним, и в комнате остался только «груз».

Одиннадцать пар глаз обменялись взглядами, в которых читалось недоверие, печаль, гнев и растерянность.

Сэмюель Уитвики на миг задумался о том, как они оказались здесь.

Точнее, не именно в этой комнате. Нет… За пеленой адреналинового безумия и неясности Сэм всегда будет помнить, как он, Майлз Ланкастер и Микаэла Бэйнс очутились в этой пустой клетке с полным отсутствием природного освещения, гладкими матовыми стенами и без какой-либо мебели… Это место с восьмью незнакомцами – каждый из которых выглядел не старше двадцати пяти лет – нервировало, а вид гигантской пустой комнаты и желтоватых потолочных светильников, блики от которых играли на темном металлическом полу, сильно тревожил.

Нет. Сэм задавался вопросом о том, как он и его друзья дошли до такого момента в жизни, когда осознали, что пришельцы реальны, что они завоевывают и порабощают. Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше начинал осознавать, что это место, черт возьми, вообще не должно существовать в принципе.

Один молодой темнокожий мужчина, сидящий неподалеку от Сэма, нервно рассмеялся в тишине.

- По крайней мере, мы знаем, почему они оставили нас в живых, - обессиленно сказал он.

- Какое еще тут «по крайней мере»! – воскликнула обезумевшая девушка. Она выглядела моложе, чем предыдущий говорящий, или у Сэма просто сильно разыгралось воображение. Он переглянулся с Майлзом. Микаэла же, напротив, сидела, уткнувшись лицом в свою левую ладонь, в то время как правой копошилась в волосах; ее грудь тяжело вздымалась в попытке сделать глубокий вдох.

Сэм бы предпочел, чтобы она этого не делала. Он всегда считал, что ее волосы были прекрасно ухожены.

- Как вы можете видеть в этом какую-то выгоду? – продолжила девушка.

- Эй, он просто пытался поднять нам настроение, - встрял другой парень с загорелой кожей и спортивным телосложением.

- Это не может _поднять настроение! _– категорически воскликнула она. – Лучше бы они убили нас! Я хочу уйти! Мне здесь не нравится! Я хочу _домой!_

- Заткнись! – прикрикнула Микаэла. Сэм и Майлз вздрогнули, и все глаза повернулись к ней, когда гулкое эхо утихло. Ее голова было слегка наклонена, выражая крайнее раздражение. Макияж был еще более блеклым, чем тогда, когда Сэм видел ее в последний раз, но никто не обратил на это внимание. – Мы все хотим домой, но истерика нам в этом не поможет. Нам ничто не поможет. В любом случае, ты шумишь, поэтому они могут прийти и просто убить тебя.

Восемнадцатилетняя девушка холодно смотрела на собеседницу, которая теперь вела себя тихо и, кажется, всхлипнула от отчаяния, прежде чем отвернуться и вновь уйти в себя.

Больше никто не проронил ни слова.

_Ничего не поможет…_

Сэм по очереди посмотрел на обоих своих молчаливых друзей. Он думал о том, как все-таки им втроем удалось попасть сюда.

* * *

Семейство Уитвики и Ланкастеров вместе ждали за пределами 7-Eleven,* наслаждаясь ласковым летним ветром. Было довольно влажно, но не настолько, чтобы Сэм назвал это «невыносимым». Если б было хоть на один градус жарче, или же прохладный бриз, так помогающий успокаивать нервы, отсутствовал, то Сэм бы уже давно начал жаловаться на то, что покидать свои дома оказалось напрасной идеей.

- Интересно, почему они продвигаются на север? – спросил мистер Ланкастер.

Джуди Уитвики нахмурилась.

- Меня это не беспокоит, но если мы вернемся, и все окажется разорванным в клочья, я клянусь, что сама им что-то оторву.

- Оторвешь что? – громко поинтересовался ее муж, тем самым сообщая о своем возвращении из магазина. Все сразу повернулись к Рону и Майлзу, которые несли два мешка с продовольствием. – Выхлопную трубу? Джуди, никто не сможет ничего оторвать от этих штук. Позволь армии с этим разобраться. Если кто-то что-то и может сделать, так это они.

Майлз фыркнул и бочком приблизился к своему лучшему другу.

- Ага, кажись, до сих пор они прекрасно справлялись, - пробормотал он так тихо, чтобы только Сэм мог слышать. - Именно поэтому мы покинули нашу прежнюю жизнь.

Сэм слабо кивнул. Он порылся в целлофановом пакете, который принес Майлз, пока не нашел бутылку с зеленым чаем. Кинув что-то на подобие «спасибо, чувак», он открыл ее и опустошил на четверть за две секунды.

Рон повернулся к сыну, слегка сузив глаза, и нетерпеливо спросил:

- Сэм, где твоя подруга? Мы не можем ждать вечно – это уже слишком затягивается. Мы потеряем шанс пробраться через весь тот трафик прежде, чем мехи придут сюда.

- Ребята, я уже вам сказал, можете идти вперед. Я без Микаэлы не уйду, - упрямо заявил Сэм. С того самого дня, как впервые подвез ее домой на своем драндулете, он поклялся, что не откажется от девушки своей мечты. Во время той поездки она открылась ему и – несмотря на его страх быть забытым – она продолжала с ним общаться, даже в школе у всех на виду.

Всего через пару недель они начали гулять вместе, а еще через парочку по-настоящему встречаться.

Это было почти семь месяцев назад. Несмотря ни на что, пара довольно сильно сблизилась за это время. Искренность Сэма – и то, что он считал познания девушки в механике весьма возбуждающими – заставляли ее возвращаться к нему снова и снова. Майлз даже не мог припомнить, когда Микаэла в последний раз давала им возможность хоть день побыть без нее.

Рон решительно вздохнул, а Джуди начала бранить его желание разрушить юную любовь и ее перспективу увидеть внуков. Сэм закатил глаза и отвернулся, давно махнув на все это рукой.

Следующие тридцать минут они потратили на перекус и обсуждение тактики пришельцев.

- Эй, смотрите, вот они! – миссис Ланкастер энергично указала куда-то вдаль. Группа проследила взглядом за ее жестом и, разумеется, увидели, приближающихся к ним, Микаэлу, ее бабушку и почти родную тетю. Микаэла отошла от них, когда увидела Сэма и Майлза.

Сэм двинулся навстречу, чтобы встретить ее на полпути и поприветствовать крепкими объятиями.

- Эй, - сказала Микаэла, ответно обнимая его. Она махнула Майлзу, когда они с Сэмом отстранились друг от друга. – Извините за опоздание. Сандра задержала нас.

- Это не имеет значения, - отмахнулся Рон. – Просто поехали отсюда, прежде чем мы застрянем, ладно? Вы поедете с нами, да?

- Да, - подтвердила бабушка Микаэлы. – Но Микки поедет с Сэмом.

- Ага, так же, как и Майлз, - согласился мистер Ланкастер. – А я с Роном. Разбираем эту кипу и отправляемся.

Торопливое приветствие на этом закончилось, и люди разделились на три маленькие группы. Сэм, Майлз и Микаэла быстро помахали своим семьям на прощание, пообещав поддерживать связь по мобильнику, если им придется разделиться, и дружно зашагали к машине Сэма (но только после того, как миссис Ланкастер задушила сына в объятиях и поцеловала «на счастье»).

Не более чем через двадцать секунд – словно по команде, отданной кивком Майлза – все три автомобиля завелись, и один за другим выехали со стоянки на дорогу. Ланкастеры были на своем синем Киа, Уитвики и Бэйнсы ехали посередине на зеленом Порше, а подросткам достался потрепанный, выцветший красный Камаро Сэма.

- Так… что думаете насчет этих пришельцев, а? – спросил Майлз, чуть наклонившись вперед с заднего сидения.

- Эти механические ублюдки могут лететь прямиком к себе домой, - выпалила Микаэла, поворачиваясь к нему. – В смысле, что им может быть нужно в Транквилити? Мне они и раньше не нравились, но теперь…

Они проехали всего несколько футов, прежде чем свет на перекрестке переключился; первая машина повернула, следя за тем, чтобы остальные следовали за ней. Теперь Сэм обратил внимание на Майлза и Микаэлу.

- Мне интересно, эти слухи об использовании людей в качестве топлива как-то обоснованы? Они продолжают похищать людей везде, где бы ни оказались.

Микаэла поморщилась – ей стало плохо.

- Я в этом не уверен. Если у них не так как в «Матрице», то они скорее просто распылят химикаты, чтобы убить нас всех. Затем соберут трупы и кинут их в печь, без всяких там брыканий и криков. Мы это уже обсуждали, - разочарованно сказал Майлз. – Они используют нас, как рабов. Это печальная истина. Иначе зачем им забирать всех живыми? Да и свидетели в один голос твердят, что похищенные люди не получали травм серьезнее, чем сломанные конечности!

Сэм закатил глаза и рванул вперед – еще несколько десятков метров были неуверенно пройдены прежде, чем Ланкастеры решились ехать дальше, и все три машины ускорились.

- Мы поняли это, Майлз, - Микаэла также закатила глаза. – Напоминаю свой вопрос – откуда мы знаем, что всё это правда? А что если всех пленных убивают сразу после поимки. Никто не знает, и никто не узнает, потому что…

- … никто никогда не возвращается, после того, как их поймали, да-да, - прервал Сэм и с усмешкой принял пинок от нее. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы обсуждаем это уже пятьдесят второй раз подряд.

- Не, ты чего. Обсуждаем как минимум пятьдесят шестой раз, - изумленно сказал Майлз, а затем рассмеялся.

Парни принялись горячо спорить о том, сколько раз они обсуждали мотивы похищения. Микаэла, тем временем, возилась с радио. Она прокрутила выпуклый переключатель на устройстве до исчезновения статики, пока не услышала местную станцию; звучала импровизированная программа чрезвычайных новостей.

_«… и уходите, настолько организовано, насколько это возможно. Следуйте в указанном направлении. Эвакуируйтесь спокойно, уважая друг друга. Люди должны забрать самое дорогое и немедленно уезжать». _

Микаэла переключила станцию. Сэм и Майлз теперь обсуждали то, насколько хороши люди в качестве источника топлива для инопланетных машин.

- А как же все биохимические процессы, которые в нас происходят? Майлз, нас можно использовать как батарейки, если держать живыми – вся наша АТФ** будет питать что-то типа их гигантских инопланетных МР27-плееров, - сказал Сэм.

_«… покиньте свои дома! Данные, полученные с помощью вертолетов, свидетельствуют, что все дороги, ведущие из района, затоплены. Вокзалы перестали принимать поезда с других станций. Как сообщает Рейчел, все поезда, отправляющиеся за границу, были остановлены». _

_«И аэропорт представляет собой печальное зрелище – все самолеты, разумеется, пребывают на земле, после атаки на три пассажирских лайнера, перевозивших эвакуируемых, в прошлом месяце. Пока мы говорим, эти самолеты могли бы вывезти тысячи людей…»._

_« - Извините, что прерываю, - _вклинился новый голос, обратив на себя внимание Майлза и Сэма,_ - но мы получаем обновления из дежурного департамента. Получены последние аэрофотоснимки приближающихся мехов, так же было сбито два их устройства слежения. Это было подтверждено в ЕТА через два с половиной часа. __Они призывают, если вы все еще на одном из шоссе, на которых в данный момент заторы, что пройтись пешком до безопасной зоны может быть лучшим вариантом. __Они так же не рекомендуют приближаться к одному из «Убежищ» до того, как они не достигнут крупного города или поселка. В противном случае «Убежище» будет переполнено и потеряет свою значимость в плане безопасности, тогда людям придется искать иные пути». _

Подростки переглянулись. Они еще не были на шоссе, но скоро должны были туда прибыть. Микаэла сразу же вытащила свой мобильник и набрала номер тети.

- … Сандра? Ага, вы, ребята, тоже слышали объявление?... И миссис Уитвики сейчас говорит с родителями Майлза?… угу, мы просто… ладно. Придерживаться плана? Ясно, - разговор был быстрым, и Микаэла захлопнула свой телефон, положив его неподалеку.

- Она сказала, что нужно придерживаться первоначального плана, поскольку всего через несколько минут мы достигнем границы штата, - рассказала девушка.

Сэм утвердительно кивнул.

Дороги на склоне становились все хуже и хуже, чего стоило ожидать. Каким-то чудом трем машинам удавалось маневрировать среди сотни других, не теряя друг друга из виду. Как только скопление на трассе поредело, Сэм уменьшил звук радио до тихого фонового шума, впрочем, не выключая его полностью, чтобы не пропустить новости на случай, если они окажутся важными.

Даже не смотря на то, что они пробирались через автодорожную пробку с массой людей, старающихся спасти свои жизни от инопланетных захватчиков, поездочка была довольно скучной. Сэм предложил сыграть в «Города», но после того, как каждый город, пришедший им на ум, был назван как минимум дважды, Майлз прервал игру.

Спустя десять минут, или сто пятьдесят футов дороги, Микаэла предположила, что все, в принципе, не так плохо, учитывая, что движение могло оказаться полностью парализованным.

А затем сквозь фоновый шум радио послышался визг, и оно полностью отключилось. Майлз, Микаэла и Сэм уставились на приемник с таким видом, словно из него сейчас польется кровь.

- … Черт, - ругнулся Сэм.

Майлз резко подался вперед и стал неистово вертеть ручку во всех направлениях.

- Вот дерьмо! Сэм, Мик, неужели это означает, что они умудрились хакнуть защищенные каналы?

Сэм припомнил тот момент, когда все радио- и видеосигналы оборвались. Это произошло два года назад и продолжалось по сей день. Двенадцатое марта. Всего несколько дней спустя правительство распорядилось использовать давно забытые радиочастоты для распространения предупреждений – это не шутка, все серьезно!... Инопланетные роботы устроили нашествие на нашу планету! Они сосредоточились в Северной и Южной Америке, хотя в письменном сообщении из Европы говорится, что там тоже было несколько атак, также как и в Северной Азии.

Еще спустя пару дней абсолютно все ТВ-сигналы исчезли и не вернулись до сих пор. Разумеется, периодически создавались новые радиочастоты, каждая из которых была продвинутее предыдущей и лучше защищена фаерволами (потому что, пришельцы были супер-хакерами, и постоянно разрушали все каналы связи).

Последняя созданная частота, как говорили, имела брандмауэры и зашифрованные обходные пути с сотней тысяч вариантов кодировки – спасибо, мировой тайной группе экспериментальных технологий правительства – и множеством хитрых уловок, которых было больше, чем… в справочнике фокусника, как предполагал Сэм. Это все, по идее, невозможно было взломать – оборона, которая даже пришельцам была не по зубам. В общем, на протяжении последних нескольких недель радиоприемники вновь начали работать.

Но, как только Микаэла и Майлз принялись рьяно проклинать автомагнитолу, у них появилось смутное ощущение, что она больше не заработает.

Никогда.

- Погодите-ка, - глаза Сэма расширились. – Если этого сигнала больше нет, то как насчет телефонов?

Они обменялись взглядами. Майлз потянулся за мобильным телефоном Микаэлы. Он смотрел на него какое-то мгновение с таким видом, словно держал в руке дохлую мышь, а затем объявил:

- Нет сигнала. Тьма, друзья мои. Вновь информационная тьма.

- Ну-ну, давайте не будем паниковать, - посоветовала Микаэла. – Пережили это тогда, переживем и сейчас. До тех пор, пока мы следуем за нашими – проблем нет. Мы просто соберемся в заранее оговоренном месте. В этом нет ничего страшного.

Что правда, то правда, так что Сэм и Майлз согласились. Хотя, Сэм думал о том, как изменилась жизнь на протяжении этих нескольких лет, когда все коммуникации перестали работать. Даже интернет еще несколько месяцев бился в агонии, прежде чем впасть в длительную кому.

Однако не все города подверглись такому разрушительному влиянию. Ярким примером был Транквилити. Жизнь шла своим чередом, насколько это было возможно, учитывая обстоятельства. Многие города приспособились к жизни с новой напастью, и люди всего мира, конечно, оценили адаптируемость своей расы к этой беде. Они не знали об этом наверняка, ведь общение даже в пределах одного города было проблемой, уже не говоря о масштабах всей планеты, но точно догадывались.

Некоторые города были полностью уничтожены, а другие просто изменились до неузнаваемости. Отдельные жители Соединенных Штатов отказались от городской жизни и организовали несколько передвижных «баз» в качестве прибежища для групп армий, бойцов сопротивления и беженцев. В народе, до которого доходили только слухи об этом, их называли «Убежища». С одной стороны жизнь местами поддалась поразительной метаморфозе, в то время как с другой – осталась почти неизменной. Невольные пророки прошлого были абсолютно правы, говоря, что в случае отключения интернета и всей электроники жизнь существенно изменится. Просто… кое-что изменилось больше, чем ожидалось.

- Раз двигаемся, значит, все нормально. Мы покинем приделы штата до того, как они достигнут нашего района, - заметил Майлз.

- Ага, конечно, - согласился Сэм с серьезным видом.

В общем, вместо излишнего волнения подростки принялись обсуждать прошлый учебный год (который в основном базировался на практических навыках, а не на теории) и свои планы на будущее.

Майлз перевел разговор в другое русло, теперь они обсуждали «точки зрения Моджо», где каждый подросток воображал, а как бы Моджо реагировал на придуманную ими ситуацию. Тявкающее чихуахуа, которое ехало в другой машине, стало центром внимания почти на час и доставило столь необходимое развлечение.

- Что это? – прервала Микаэла, как раз тогда, когда Сэм рассуждал, как бы вел себя Моджо будь он роботом. Она кивнула в нужную сторону.

На дороге были люди – организованные дорожные посты, как говорилось ранее – они развернули свои машины, перекрывая путь посередине и разделяя дорогу в разных направлениях.

Три машины рванули вперед, все больше и больше казалось, что их разделят и направят на разные дороги. Как только первая машина из трио достигла пропускного пункта…

_Это_ произошло.

Сэм видел, как его отец опустил окно и, высунувшись, прокричал что-то человеку, говорившему с мистером Ланкастером. Он настаивал на том, чтобы их троица оставалась вместе, когда откуда-то из земли послышалось зловещее _бум!_

Все разговоры смолкли; люди поторопились опустить окна и высунуться наружу, чтобы осмотреться вокруг.

- Что за чертовщина? – выдохнул Майлз, подобравшись к окну на заднем сидении и прижавшись лицом к стеклу. – Землетрясение тут совсем не кстати…

На мгновение показалось, что мир замер на месте.

В это время Сэм начал многое вспоминать. Все знания, которыми он на самом деле обладал, с того самого момента, когда они поняли, что им нужно эвакуироваться и до этого странного грохочущего звука на трассе – были весьма сюрреалистичными. Когда это припомнил, у него сложилось странное чувство, что он что-то упустил из виду, потому что казалось странным, что часовая поездка прошла так легко и без особых осложнений.

Или они выдавали все желаемое за действительное… потому что все, что случилось после этого, заняло считанные минуты и, казалось, было так же спланировано.

Как только Сэм высунул голову из окна и пробормотал за Майлзом «что за чертовщина», нечто раздвинуло деревья, растущие вдоль левой стороны шоссе.

Мех с темно-красной оптикой, раскрашенный в основном в бордовый цвет, шагнул вперед, осматривая застрявшие на дороге машины. Справа от него на небольшом расстоянии появился мех поменьше, который безумно ухмылялся.

Насмотревшись на это, подростки снова забились в машину.

- В ЕТА ошибались, - заметила Микаэла, рассеяно возясь с ручкой двери и готовясь сбежать в попытке спасти свою жизнь.

Тогда один из двух роботов, тот, что был побольше, заговорил:

- Какой богатый выбор. Будем брать молодежь.

После этой фразы о какой-либо сдержанности можно было забыть.

Только слова прозвучали изо «рта» существа, все двери автомобилей моментально распахнулись, и люди кинулись бежать в разные стороны, за исключением той, где стояли мехи. Сэм, Майлз и Микаэла бросились прочь из машины, воссоединяясь со своими семьями по пути.

- Парочку поймал! – сказал один из мехов – тот, что красный, как понял Сэм, где-то на задворках подсознания. Затем робот начал двигаться в их сторону. Уитвики, Ланкастеры и Бэйнсы плотнее сгруппировались и без лишних слов направились за деревья с противоположной стороны дороги.

Джуди схватила сына за руку, не желая разделяться с ним в такой момент; Моджо она надежно удерживала в другой руке. Тетушка Микаэлы толкнула ее вперед, пока бабушка девушки – хотя ее сложно было так назвать – задержалась позади компании.

- Кажется, я обнаружил цель, - сказал второй мех, приступая к делу.

В хаосе мешанины людей, машин и растительности, мокрой от недавнего дождя, все было словно в тумане. Три семьи бежали под укрытие деревьев в окружении других людей, которые увертывались и петляли в надежде спастись от преследователей.

- Мы должны спрятаться где-нибудь! – в отчаянии закричала Микаэла. – У нас никогда не выйдет их обогнать!

- Здесь нет ничего кроме высокой травы и деревьев – они нас в любом случае найдут! – ответила миссис Ланкастер, перекрикивая чужие панические голоса и, к ужасу всех, звуки выстрелов, которые слышались со стороны, где стоял красный мех.

Джуди взвизгнула, едва что-то просвистело над головой, а затем вся верхушка искусственно высаженного леса взорвалась от выстрела, от которого кора и хвоя брызнули во все стороны. Сэм в отчаянии огляделся, стараясь хоть что-то различить в хаосе. Ему очень хотелось обернуться назад, но он не осмеливался.

А Микаэла осмелилась. И как раз в этот момент за ней мелькнула груда металлической сетки. Она споткнулась, заставляя Сандру, а затем и Сэма (который был немного позади женщины), отвлечься и сделать тоже самое.

Когда три семьи коллективно обернулись, их сердцебиение резко участилось.

Бордовый мех выпрямился и направил _прямо на них_ странного вида оружие. Затем он мрачно проговорил, что еще больше усугубило ситуацию:

- Три за одного.

Рон внезапно дернул сына, и они все снова бросились бежать врассыпную.

- Только после вас, дети, - прокричал мужчина сквозь треск. – Спрячьтесь в обваленных деревьях, немедленно!

Микаэла ошарашено посмотрела на него.

- Нам нужно спрятать вас всех, - согласилась миссис Ланкастер, выхватывая Майлза из толпы и толкая вперед себя. – Бегите налево! – выкрикнула она.

Они, как овцы, послушались, не задавая вопросов.

- Вот там, - бабушка Микаэлы указала на сосну, верхушка которой рухнула приблизительно в пятидесяти футах справа от них. – Когда мы все пробежим мимо, вы нырнете под упавшее дерево.

- Это не сработает! – крикнул Сэм в ответ.

- Других вариантов нет, - ответил его отец, и в этот миг с отвратительным тяжелым чувством на сердце Сэм осознал, что мужчина начал плакать. Парень пропустил момент, когда это случилось, но его отец прослезился. Он посмотрел на остальных взрослых и понял, что те тоже плакали.

Этого не могло быть! Такое просто невозможно! Все происходит слишком быстро… слишком быстро! Сэм, Микаэла и Майлз переглянулись. Слишком быстро. Три дня назад они гуляли по Транквилити, как обычно. Сегодняшним утром пришел доклад. Они отправились в путь, ничего серьезного не происходило. Две минуты назад они, будучи в целостности и сохранности, сидели в автомобиле.

Теперь же они бегут через опустошенный лес, очевидно, являясь потенциальным охотничьим трофеем для одного из гигантских мехов.

По мнению Сэма, это должно было быть сном. Потому что если бы такое произошло на самом деле, то уж точно не настолько быстро. Все было слишком фальшиво, чтобы быть реальным.

Даже сейчас, когда родители и друзья спрятали их под ветвями упавшего дерева, он не мог поверить.

Вот он – Сэм Уитвики – ботаник. Слегка занудный любитель видеоигр и компьютеров с хорошими оценками в школе, ничего особенного. Майлз Ланкастер – того же поля ягода, хотя более свободный духом. И Микаэла Бэйнс. Сэм оценил силу в ее взгляде и навыки в починке автомобилей, поэтому она обратила на него внимание. Все это сделало их троих близкими друзьями, но на этом все. Они были всего лишь тремя детьми, ничем не отличающихся от других.

Хотя это не совсем верно.

Троица проползла под ветвями в надежде, что мех не сможет их увидеть. Сэм и Майлз с каменным выражением смотрели в след своим семьям, которые без лишних слов оставили их позади и скрылись. Микаэла – с выступившими на глазах слезами – наблюдала, как они исчезли из виду, а затем уткнулась взглядом в землю, стараясь сдержать рыдания, чтобы не выдать их местоположение.

От момента отдыха в автомобиле до рыданий под сосной прошли считанные минуты. Для себя Майлз подметил, что это очередной рекорд.

Подростки вдыхали аромат сосны; они опустили головы вниз, чтобы защитить глаза от топорщащихся со всех сторон иголок. Сэм дотянулся до руки Микаэлы, и она мягко ответила, соприкоснувшись с ним пальцами, передавая ему свое смущение и страх.

Казалось, что пока они прятались под этими массивными, колючими ветвями, прошло несколько часов, хотя было понятно, что это не так. Однако за все это время на поляне повисла тишина, и они задались вопросом, был ли здесь еще кто-нибудь – будь-то пришелец или человек.

Предвестником опасности стал лишь свист воздуха, затем дерево, под которым они прятались, резко подняли вверх и с треском откинули в сторону. Троица тут же вскочила на ноги, замерев всего на секунду, чтобы убедиться, что бордовый мех все еще возвышается над ними.

Они кинулись наутек в разные стороны.

В тот миг Сэм уже успел развернуться и начал набирать скорость, пока что-то не ударило его в спину. Внезапно вокруг тела обвилась сеть, что заставило его завалиться на бок, споткнувшись о пышные ветви и упав лицом в гнездо из хвои. Отплевываясь от иголок, он машинально прокричал своим друзьям «бегите!», так громко, как только мог и, замечая при этом, что они именно это и делают.

Сэм услышал визг Микаэлы даже сквозь собственные шумные попытки выбраться из поваленного дерева, изранившись в процессе о колючие ветки. Сэм тут же нашел ее взглядом. Оказалось, она запуталась в такой же сетке, как и он, споткнулась о сухой лежачий ствол дерева и упала на землю.

Сэм успел бросить короткий взгляд на меха, прежде чем тот выстрелил очередной сетью в сторону Майлза. Парень не видел, как его друг упал, но шелест листвы и кряхтение, которые последовали за тем, явно исходили от светловолосого подростка.

- Три за одного, - повторил мех с раздражающим самодовольством. – Я все сделал, Ридарект. Можем вызывать транспорт.

Сэм не понял к кому мех обращался и, если честно, это его сейчас не особо беспокоило.

Микаэла ерзала в тонко сплетенной сетке, пытаясь увидеть своего парня. Наконец, ей это удалось, и они встретились взглядами, как раз перед тем, как похититель подошел и схватил ее вместе с сетью.

- Сэм! – выдохнула она, когда ее тело сжали и подняли в воздух. Мех повертел в руках девушку, запутавшуюся в сетях, осматривая. Через минуту после каких-то манипуляций он положил ее обратно на землю, но было очевидно, что сетка теперь выглядела, как большой мешок. Мех подошел к Майлзу и проделал ту же процедуру, пока не наступила очередь Сэма.

Он съежился в больших пальцах – они были не особо аккуратны, перекручивая и дергая его. Металлическая гибкая проводка, из которой была сделала сеть, ужалила его слабым разрядом тока. Края сетки притянулись друг к другу, как магниты, и сплелись, после чего Сэм оказался в сетке-мешке, как и его друзья.

Мир всколыхнулся, все казалось таким же сюрреалистичным, как и раньше; высоко в тусклом небе промелькнул огромный черный корабль, который заходил на посадку в стороне шоссе. Со своего места Сэм уже не смог его рассмотреть, когда тот снизился, но гулкий скрежет металла подсказывал, что корабль приземлился на крыши машин, брошенных на дороге.

- На торговом посту должны быть довольны. Все по договоренности: все молодые и их даже больше, чем планировалось, - Бордовый продолжил говорить, казалось, с самим собой. Мех развернулся и схватил «мешки» с Микаэлой и Майлзом. Он небрежно удерживал Сэма и Майлза в одной руке, держа сетки за подобие ручек. Теперь парни свисали со страшной высоты и бились друг об друга. Микаэлу же чудище удерживало более надежно в другой руке. После чего мех направился вперед.

- Куда ты нас тащишь? – требовательно спросила Микаэла.

Бордовый взглянул на нее.

- Цыц, женщина. Чем меньше будешь задавать вопросов, тем лучше, - это был единственный ответ, которым их удостоили.

- Надеюсь, ты ошибался насчет этого дурацкого топлива, - зашипел Майлз. Сэм быстро кивнул, стараясь не слишком часто прикасаться к сетке, в которой их несли.

Как только их похититель ступил на пустую часть дороги, в поле зрения появился красный мех. Он нес двух людей, по одному в каждой руке. В одной была кричащая молодая женщина, а во второй – смертельно бледный мальчик-подросток.

- Повреждения? – спросил красный мех вместо приветствия.

- Ушибы, порезы и, на худой конец, царапины. А у тебя? – ответил Бордовый.

- Ну, - пожал плечами Красный. – В основном тоже, но вот эта очень активно сопротивлялась, думаю, она сломала себе конечность. Это поправимо, цена, в принципе, не изменится.

Цена? Для троих подростков осталось загадкой, что именно имелось в виду.

Оба робота начали говорить на чем-то, что, наверное, должно было быть их родным языком. Красный направился по трапу на корабль. Бордовый последовал за ним, вскоре люк с шипением закрылся.

Единственный вывод, который Сэм смог сделать – внутри корабль был таким же огромным, как и снаружи. Несмотря на то, что сеть закрывала обзор, он заметил, что окружение вокруг было сплошь металлическим. Мехи прошли по нескольким коридорам, минуя множество дверей. И все заметили, что двери были больше их похитителей в несколько раз. Это напомнило людям, что они впервые контактируют с одним из роботов, и вживую те намного больше, чем на картинках в газете.

- Надо добавить в список своего жизненного опыта похищение инопланетянами, - дрожащим голосом пробормотал Сэм.

Мехи притормозили возле одной из дверей. Она открылась с таким же шипящим звуком, как предыдущая, и мехи шагнули внутрь комнаты. Сэм, Микаэла и Майлз испуганно выдохнули, когда им показалось, что они падают на землю прежде, чем они осознали – их всего лишь опустили вниз. По сетке прошелся очередной жгучий разряд – намного мощнее, чем предыдущий, заставляя Майлза даже взвизгнуть от боли – и они все упали на ровную поверхность.

Сэм попятился от красного похитителя раньше, чем успел подняться на ноги. Он и его товарищи ускользнули от сетей, продолжая пятиться назад, даже не глядя куда.

Микаэла, к ее большому удивлению, натолкнулась на другого человека. Подростки развернулись и поняли, что в комнате они не одни.

Восемь человек (включая тех двоих, которых поймали вместе с ними) были здесь и в ужасе смотрели на присутствующих мехов.

- Вот и наша квота. Зови Шатдауна, и мы можем запускать двигатели, - сказал Красный. Он и Бордовый собрали, теперь уже пустые, сети и удалились из помещения.

- Квота? – прошептал женский голос. Майлз обернулся и заметил, что это была та девушка, которую принес Красный.

По тому как она прижимала руку к телу, Сэм сделал вывод, что конечность определенно сломана. На ее щеках виднелись засохшие ручейки слез, и она выглядела так, словно вот-вот снова расплачется.

По крайней мере, эту комнату уж точно нельзя назвать тесной. Было просторно, не смотря на то, что здесь разместилось одиннадцать человек. Они находились в огромной квадратной клетке, приставленной к стене. Сэм догадался, что она тоже была сделана из металла, как и всё на этом корабле, исключая самих людей, конечно. На потолке тянулась линия из четырех светильников, освещавших комнату желтоватым светом, но никто не смог рассмотреть хоть какое-то подобие выключателя на противоположной стене.

А что самое страшное из всего этого – здесь не было окон.

- Где мы находимся? – спросила Микаэла.

Сэм призадумался, но в целом на свою девушку внимания не обратил. Их троица была занята рассматриванием новой обстановки, поэтому друг на друга они не смотрели. Но, когда Сэм все-таки посмотрел, у него мурашки побежали по коже.

Все лицо Микаэлы покрывали тонкие бескровные царапины, которые она заработала после того, как споткнулась о ствол дерева. На левой руке и ноге виднелось несколько кровоподтеков. Бледная кожа на правой ноге была счесана, хотя и не разорвана, на одежде красовались пятна от травы, а в волосах торчали листья и хвойные иголки. Это уже не упоминая того, что у нее потекла туш.

Майлз выглядел немного лучше, если не брать во внимание длинную ссадину вдоль всей правой руки, которая, несомненно, со временем превратится в симпатичную гематому.

Сэм не знал, как сам сейчас выглядит, но учитывая жжение кожи, он подозревал, что левая сторона лица, которой он упал на подстилку из иголок, покрасневшая, раздраженная и, возможно, вся в ссадинах. Он также догадывался, какие крупные синяки скрыты под джинсами от сетей, которые тогда обвили его ноги. Руки дрожали после контакта с электрической сеткой, деревьями и колючим мусором, хотя на них было всего лишь несколько мелких ран, которые вполне могли полностью затянуться за пару дней.

- Никто не знает, - ответил мускулистый парень. – Первых из нас сюда закинули рано утром. Всех поймали на охоте или что-то в этом роде.

- А другие пришельцы здесь были? – тихо спросил Сэм, даже не осознавая этого.

- Только те, что поймали нас, - вновь ответил тот же мужчина.

Сэм посмотрел на Микаэлу. Девушка тупо уставилась в стену перед собой. Она неуверенно взглянула на Сэма, а затем на Майлза.

- Мы даже не успели попрощаться, - сказала она. – Мы прятались – они убегали, и они не узнают, что случилось, если не найдут нас. – Девушка-подросток была устрашающе спокойна, когда озвучила всем известный факт. - Мы никогда больше не увидим наши семьи.

Это было правдой, настолько душераздирающей правдой, что троица могла всего лишь безучастно смотреть по сторонам, не в состоянии сделать что-либо. Они не могли плакать, не могли кричать… все, казалось, настолько нереальным, что отбивало необходимость хоть как-то реагировать.

До Сэма только начало доходить, что он никогда не увидит своих чокнутых родителей.

- По крайней мере, мы здесь все вместе, - заметил Майлз непривычно робким тоном.

Они молча уселись рядом, стараясь примириться со всем происходящим, используя своих друзей в качестве утешения.

Так продолжалось около пяти минут, пока в комнату не вошел зелено-синий мех; по бокам его сопровождали два черноватых робота поменьше размером. Люди быстро попятились назад, но внушительный пришелец всего лишь заложил руки за спину и начал говорить, пригвоздив их к месту твердым взглядом красных глаз.

Другого выбора не было – им оставалось только слушать в тишине, что было лишь подтверждением того, что с этого дня за людей их больше считать не будут.

* * *

Сэм глубоко вздохнул. Да. Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы об этом задумываться. Если бы это не приключилось с ним лично, он бы в это не поверил. Он хоть и был ботаником, но никогда и представить себе не мог, что его похитят пришельцы и он расстанется со своей семьей, и все это менее чем за тридцать минут. Похоже, Микаэла и Майлз тоже не могли себе этого представить.

- Ну, по крайней мере, - сказал он с усмешкой в сторону своих друзей. Майлз вопросительно наклонил голову, – нас не будут использовать в качестве топлива или аккумуляторов для мобилок.

Микаэла фыркнула на него, а Майлз очень натянуто улыбнулся. Девушка, не стесняясь, приподняла край футболки и принялась стирать ею макияж с лица. Она плюнула на ладони, вытирая кожу, стараясь убрать остатки косметики; в конце концов, потёки и пятна вскоре исчезли с ее лица.

- Ребят, я очень рада, что вы здесь со мной, - сказала она, наконец; глаза были слегка влажными от подступающих слез.

Майлз согласился, серьезно кивнув.

- Мне не хотелось бы быть пойманным и проданным в рабство – что бы это не значило – с кем-либо другим кроме вас. Ребята, нам нужно радоваться, что, по крайней мере, мы есть друг у друга в такой момент.

- Отлично, - сказал Сэм. – Так-с. Пока мы покидаем пределы атмосферы, может… кто-нибудь хочет поиграть в «Города»? – спросил он.

Микаэла засмеялась, слегка икнув, и тут же треснула Сэма по затылку.

Даже не смотря на то, что их мир перевернулся с ног на голову, вывернулся на изнанку, исчез в небытии…

По крайней мере, они не будут одиноки в этом путешествии…

* * *

* 7-Eleven – продовольственный магазин _(прим. пер.)_

** АТФ - Аденозинтрифосфат _(прим. пер.)_


	2. Глава 2 Жизнь за решеткой

_Примечание: В фанфике теперь присутствуют не только разговоры между людьми:_

– _**Текст,**_ – = кибертронская речь.

/ _**Текст,**_ / = кибертронская речь по коммлинку.

– Текст, – = обычная человеческая речь.

* * *

_**Глава 2.**__ Жизнь за решеткой._

Сэм был абсолютно убежден, что в действительности ситуация была не так плачевна. И ему было интересно, как скоро она станет таковой.

- Как вы считаете, насколько далеко мы сейчас от Земли? – Громко спросил он.

Сэм лежал на спине, постоянно ворочаясь, так как было очень неудобно находиться на холодном, твердом металле. Микаэла была в таком же положении слева от него. Майлз сидел справа, скрестив ноги и подперев подбородок кулаком. Остальные пленники разошлись по всей «клетке», не так уж и много разговоров можно было расслышать.

Майлз задумчиво посмотрел на потолок.

- Думаю, мы где-то около Юпитера, - сказал он, прищурившись.

- С чего ты это взял? – Поинтересовалась Микаэла с нескрываемым любопытством.

Майлз пожал плечами.

- Просто, я бы сейчас хотел, чтобы мы были около Юпитера. Эх, единственное, что роботы, по крайней мере, могли бы для нас сделать – это хоть окошко открыть или типа того. Редкий шанс увидеть планеты – испарился. Все мои мечты… вдребезги, - он с горечью опустил голову. – А вы что? Как думаете?

- Хмм… сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как мы попали сюда? Минут пятьдесят? Или час? – Спросила Микаэла. Сэм пожал плечами и сказал ей: «приблизительно так». Она кивнула и вновь заговорила: - Тогда я тоже соглашусь с версией про Юпитер. Сэм?

Он поднялся и сел.

- Ну, учитывая, что мы, скорее всего, взлетели сразу же после того, как мистер Морская Болезнь ушел, я бы сказал, что мы около Сатурна, - все всё поняли, ведь «мистером Морская Болезнь» они называли зелено-синего меха, который сообщил им их дальнейшую судьбу; Микаэла случайно подметила, что его цвет напоминает человека, страдающего вышеупомянутым недугом.

- А ты это с чего взял? – Повторила девушка.

- … Просто, Сатурн – моя любимая планета.

- Ну, ты дал, бро, взял и выбрал девчачью планету, - упрекнул Майлз. Он разочарованно покачал головой. – Из всех планет, ты выбрал единственную с кольцами. Вот, чтобы тебе назвать более мужественную планету, типа Юпитера или Нептуна. Нет. Ты назвал планету с девчачьими колечками, - блондин цокнул языком. - Более унылой может быть только Венера.

Сэм поджал губы.

- Ну, от ее атмосферы ты точно подрумянишься, пока тебя за миг не поджарит до хрустящей корочки. Хотя, я слышал, что хрустящая корочка сейчас не в моде.

Микаэла закатила глаза.

Резко возникшая вибрация заставила троих друзей прекратить спор. Дверь в помещение открылась, и через нее вошло несколько дронов. Люди моментально насторожились, отдаляясь от пришедших, но это не помешало каждому гиганту схватить по одному человеку. Забрали шестерых: рыжую девушку со сломанной рукой; парня, с которым ее поймали; мальчишку испанской внешности, у которого, похоже, тоже была сломана рука; девушку, впадающую в истерики ранее; молодого человека, этак лет двадцати, с короткими каштановыми волосами и множеством царапин на руках, и девушку-брюнетку с красноватым оттенком волос, у нее на шее виднелся огромный синяк, половину которого скрывала рубашка.

Каждый человек был схвачен металлическими руками и поднят вверх, затем их всех унесли из комнаты.

Спустя несколько минут дверь закрылась за ними. Все было, словно ничего и не произошло, за исключением уменьшения числа людей. Даже в молчании, которое должно было нервировать, не было ничего нового.

- Эм…? – громко спросил мускулистый молодой человек, который в прошлый раз старался утихомирить девушку-истеричку.

- Ну… подождем немного, - сказал Сэм. – Тот мех сказал, что они «излечат нас от повреждений» или как-то так… правильно? Они же такое говорили, да?

Микаэла быстро закивала.

Майлз переглянулся с мускулистым парнем, тот с Сэмом и чернокожим мужчиной, а затем Сэм с Микаэлой, и потом все коллективно обменялись взглядами еще раз. И когда люди стали ощущать себя неловко под взглядом друг друга и без единого слова, чернокожий парень заговорил:

- Как бы - между прочим - вы можете называть меня Джейми, - когда в ответ он получил непонимающие взгляды, то добавил: - Мне просто показалось, что мы могли бы узнать имена друг друга…

- А! Точняк, - усмехнулся Майлз. – Товарищи по несчастью, до меня дошло. Меня зовут Майлз.

- Я Сэм, - нерешительно представился подросток, пожимая плечами.

- М-да, а я Микаэла, - кивнула девушка.

- Хотел бы, чтобы обстоятельства были другими, но все же, я Коннор, - сказал мускулистый парень с полупоклоном самому себе.

- … Ага, - заключил Джейми. – Приятно познакомиться с вами, ребята!

Остальные четверо продолжали переглядываться, но согласно кивнули и неловко улыбнулись.

- Итак… как вас поймали? – Отважился спросить Сэм, сделав при этом странное движение плечами, словно показывая, что это самый странный вопрос, который он задавал в жизни.

- Не знаю, как он, - начал Коннор, кивнув в сторону Джейми, - но моя семья собиралась покинуть страну – мы направлялись в Сан-Хуан,* - он моргнул, будучи неуверенным, почему после его слов наступила тишина – от внимания или непонимания. – Вы же знаете Пуэрто-Рико? Мы с Оклахомы. Они схватили нас в Луизиане… - он оглядел слушателей, давая понять, что рассказ окончен.

- Просто… гуляли по Сакраменто, вот так на улице нас и схватили, - сказал Джейми.

- … Мы все из Невады, Транквилити, - проговорила Микаэла. – Эти ребята там проходили.

Сэм огляделся и постучал пару раз по полу.

- Э-э, а семьи? В смысле, они у вас были?

И так продолжалось около получаса. Удивительно – или нет, но учитывая обстоятельства, неловкость в разговоре так и не исчезла. Люди продолжали общаться, даже не смотря на всеобщий дискомфорт, все равно молчание не улучшило бы ситуацию.

Тем не менее, вскоре дроны вернулись, прервав беседу. Только четырех из шести людей принесли обратно – девушки со сломанной рукой и парня с испанской внешностью не было среди тех, кого вернули.

Дроны осторожно поставили людей на пол, а затем обернулись к тем пятерым, которые первоначально ждали здесь.

Сэм попытался было рассмотреть одного из тех людей, которых принесли обратно, но тщетно, ведь дроны закрыли собой весь обзор. И в итоге он и Джейми оказались зажаты в гигантских кулаках – грубо, как подметил Сэм, но без причинения вреда, – второй взял Майлза и Микаэлу, а третий подхватил Коннора.

Трое пришельцев быстро и целенаправленно покинули комнату. Сэм вновь предпринял попытку посмотреть на тех, кого возвратили, но он едва только смог завидеть рыжую девушку-истеричку, на которой была надета новая, мешковатая серо-зеленая одежда (если это вообще _было_ одеждой).

Сэм вырывался на протяжении всего пути. Свидетельством этого, как и прочего, было лишь тихое шуршание одежды.

Постепенно группа спускалась все дальше вниз, то по одному коридору из серого металла, то по другому; Сэм даже задумался, зачем здесь было столько коридоров. Спустя пять коридоров и одну странную штуку, смахивающую на лифт, перед ними возникла огромная серебристая дверь, которую сверху подсвечивало тусклым красным светом. Когда первый дрон приблизился к ней, свет стал ярче и изменился на желто-зеленый. И дверь открылась.

В комнате находилось четыре меха, каждый из них стоял около своего стола. Сэм признал одного из тех мехов с охотничьей вечеринки – точнее того, который не поймал его с друзьями. Дроны разошлись по комнате, каждый в своем направлении, разлучая людей.

Сэма бесцеремонно поставили перед синим мехом, грубо прижимая к столешнице, приказав сидеть и не дергаться. Его главным беспокойством было, как определить место нахождения своих друзей, при этом не двигаясь. Подросток огляделся, в попытке выяснить, каким мехам достались Майлз и Микаэла.

Он не сразу осознал, что чувство времени его обмануло и не могло пройти больше четырех часов с того момента, как он сидел в своем уютном и относительно безопасном доме. А сейчас он со своей девушкой и лучшим другом были пленниками пришельцев… и, по правде говоря, это не поразило его настолько, как следовало бы.

… Понятное дело, он до сих пор не мог переварить эту информацию.

Черно-синий мех, которому достался Сэм, очевидно, не одобрил его блуждающего по комнате взгляда. Парень в ужасе крикнул «Эй!», когда холодные металлические пальцы завернулись вокруг его тела.

Его пододвинули ближе, и мех опустил лицо – это была устрашающая смесь резкой красной оптики, отсутствующего рта, множества металлических пластин, неплотно стыкующихся между собой, и глубоких выемок на лицевой существа.

Откуда-то из комнаты послышался мужской голос, выкрикивающий «какого черта?». Это было похоже на Коннора, Сэм признал его, хотя только познакомился с ним.

Сэма окутал фиолетово-синий свет. Он попытался отпрянуть, но руки удерживали крепко. Вскоре после этого, зеленоватые блики заиграли на его одежде, и он почувствовал, как у него волосы встают дыбом.

Свобода! Руки, удерживающие его, отпустили и убрались в стороны. Черно-синий мех на какое-то мгновение просто уставился в пространство, издав кликающий звук самому себе. Спустя шесть таких кликов внимание вернулось к его человеческому экземпляру.

На этот раз Сэм был подготовлен к появлению рук, обернувшихся вокруг него, так что он не дергался. Он считал, что гораздо лучше стойко терпеть и выполнять все условия, о которых говорил мистер Морская Болезнь, лишь бы не быть убитым. Сэм никогда не был блестящим студентом, но даже он сообразил, что надо безоговорочно слушаться, ведь оставаться в живых выгоднее, чем привередничать и быть насмерть прибитым.

Но это являлось его философией ровно до того момента, как из пальца меха не появилось маленькое пинцетоподобное устройство, которое схватило его за штаны и начало дергать их вниз.

Ни в коем случае он не позволит себя изучать именно там!

Сэм принялся мужественно отбиваться изо всех сил, используя все свободное пространство, которое было у него, кажется, в процессе даже повредив ногу. Он бормотал ругательства в адрес пришельца и извивался под его пальцами.

Мех терпел все это около минуты, прежде чем, скрипнув сочленениями на запястьях, толкнуть молодого человека, прижимая его к поверхности стола. Ушей Сэма достигла вереница треска и шипения. И звучало это довольно угрожающе. Подросток инстинктивно замер, серьезно опасаясь за свое дальнейшее существование.

Черно-синий мех перестал издавать сердитые звуки. Сэм боролся с желанием «спастись бегством без оглядки», когда мех снял с него рубашку, а затем и штаны. Будучи придавленным огромными пальцами и оставшись в одних боксёрах, у Сэма возникла странная мысль: хорошо, что он не носил подштанники.

Вскоре мех отвернулся от парня, беря что-то в стороне. Сэм выдохнул, словно его только что отпустили на волю. Но робот снова посмотрел на него. Изучая человека недолгое мгновение, он поднес к нему палец, на котором находилась какая-то розовато-белая слизь. Мех надавил второй рукой, заставляя Сэма лежать и предупреждая, чтобы он не рыпался, после чего принялся наносить слизкое вещество.

Оно было холодным и ощущалось, как густой пудинг. Сэм выдыхал каждый раз, когда оно касалось кожи, но скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли (он вспоминал, как Майлз прижимал к его руке, шее и животу холодную банку или бутылку и требовал, чтобы тот «выдержал это, как мужчина»). В голову пришла мысль, что его друзья сейчас переживали то же самое где-то в этой же комнате.

У Сэма ушло несколько минут, чтобы осознать, что густая масса наносится именно на те области его тела, которые болели или были повреждены.

Когда мех закончил наносить слизь, он потянулся в сторону, чтобы взять кусок запасной ткани. Предположительно, для того, чтобы вытереть руку, но толком Сэм не смог что-либо рассмотреть.

Затем мех ослабил хватку. Он приподнял Сэма, усадив, и полностью отпустил его, взяв стопку мешковатой серо-зеленой одежды – точно такую же парень уже видел на девушке-истеричке. Мех ловко надел одежду на подростка, сделав это намного деликатнее, чем когда снимал предыдущую.

Наконец-то мех убрал руки со стола и попросту принялся смотреть на плод своего труда.

… Сэм встретился взглядом с его пронизывающей красной оптикой, только потому, что смотреть больше было некуда.

Парень вздрогнул, когда мех что-то коротко свистнул, отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда именно тот смотрит, и увидел приближающегося дрона, который пришел за ним.

Собеседники обменялись парочкой «фраз», а затем более короткий, темный дрон, взял Сэма и направился к соседнему столу, где Майлза – который был облачен в такую же мягкую одежду – удерживал в руке серебристый мех.

Дрон с легкостью взял Майлза в другую руку и быстро вышел из комнаты. Двое других дронов сразу же нагнали его по дороге, удерживая Микаэлу, Джейми и Коннора, что свидетельствовало об удивительной слаженности их действий.

… Чертовы роботы.

- Чувак, такого на Земле ты бы точно никогда не увидел, - окликнул Майлз, находясь в одной из рук дрона.

- Я и не хотел бы, - отозвался Сэм, хотя его и держали так, что Майлза он видеть не мог.

Хватка дрона усилилась. Сэм мудро решил прервать беседу. Вместо разговоров он пытался сосчитать болты на потолке. Это занятие длилось ровно до тех пор, пока они вновь не достигли комнаты, где их содержали.

Их всех вернули туда, откуда взяли, и дроны покинули помещение, словно ничего и не произошло.

Майлз, Сэм и Микаэла повернулись друг к другу. Они коллективно вздохнули, когда поняли, что на коже каждого из них местами осталась розовато-белая слизь.

Микаэла только собиралась открыть рот, когда ее взгляд сфокусировался на чем-то позади Майлза.

- Что с ними? – Резко выдохнула она.

Сэм и Майлз проследили за ее взглядом и с недоверием и страхом заметили, что каждый человек из группы, забранной первой, лежит на полу практически в той же позе, в которой их там оставили.

- Они мертвы? – Рискнул предположить Сэм. Хотя на самом деле он имел в виду что-то вроде «и как мы, черт возьми, умудрились это прозевать, как только нас сюда принесли?».

Несколько долгих секунд прошли в молчании. Тишину нарушил Майлз:

- Нет, приятель, я думаю, они… спят?

Действительно, когда Сэм сделал несколько шагов, пристально изучая ближайшее тело, то заметил, что в медленном, но устойчивом ритме грудь вздымалась, а затем опускалась.

- Все сразу? – Недоуменно спросила Микаэла.

- Наверное, это из-за чего-то в той штуке, которой они нас мазали, - осторожно сказал Джейми. – Они тоже сплошь покрыты этим, - он указал на субстанцию, которая была на бессознательных пленниках.

Микаэла спохватилась и указательным пальцем правой руки собрала с себя немного вещества. Она тщательно рассмотрела это, держа близко к глазам. Но своих секретов субстанция ей так и не раскрыла, поэтому она вытерла её об зеленоватую ткань своей одежды.

Для себя Сэм решил, что это логично, что пришельцы не стали бы возиться с ними только для того, чтобы в итоге убить. Гораздо проще было сделать это еще на Земле, чем вести их в такую вот даль.

Коннор молча подошел к стене. Не обращая внимания на остальных, он съехал по ней вниз, плюхнувшись на пол. Затем откинул голову, безмолвно пялясь в потолок.

- Ты в порядке? – робко спросил Майлз.

- Не совсем, - это все, что ответил Коннор, но не резко и не злобно - просто утвердительно.

Его безэмоциональный, но искренний тон давал понять, что больше подробностей не предвидится.

Никто не собирался давить на него, учитывая то, что все они чувствовали одно и то же.

Пару минут прошли в тишине. Сэм возился со своей новой одеждой. Джейми присел на пол. Майлз, похоже, несколько раз был готов усесться, но всегда передумывал по известным лишь ему причинам. А затем Микаэла сильно наклонилась вперед, чуть не упав.

Все взгляды устремились к ней.

Девушка хоть и удержалась на ногах, но выглядела, как травинка, раскачивающаяся на ветру.

- Микаэла? Каэла? – Сэм нахмурил брови от беспокойства и недоумения. Девушка ему не ответила. Она вяло повернула голову в его сторону и вновь пошатнулась. Зевнув, она обессилено упала на колени.

- Микаэла! – В унисон воскликнули Майлз и Сэм.

Майлз тоже пошатнулся, нахмурившись.

- Это странно, - проговорил он немного вяло. – Я внезапно почувствовал себя таким усталым… - подросток задвигал рукой, чтобы проверить активность мышц.

Сэм, не обращая внимания на сонное состояние своего друга, бочком приблизился к Микаэле, которая, кажется, пыталась что-то сказать, но получалось только нечленораздельное бормотание.

- Микаэла, что с тобой? – Настойчиво спросил Сэм (ему показалось, его голос и вправду звучал слишком нечетко и хрипло?).

Девушка так и не ответила. Она сделала что-то напоминающее кивок и, наклонившись, прислонилась к его плечу через мгновение, погрузившись в сон.

Майлз пару раз топнул ногой по полу, чтобы привлечь внимание. Он все еще шевелил рукой, проверяя работу мышц, когда на него взглянули Сэм, Коннор и Джейми:

- Мы пропитались этой штукой.

Джейми открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого устало потер глаза. Он широко раскрыл их несколько раз, прежде чем заявить:

- У меня зрение пропадает, - он тоже начал периодически покачиваться взад-вперед, либо чтобы сфокусировать зрение, либо просто так. В любом случае, это было мудрое решение, когда он просто лег на пол, свернувшись в позе эмбриона.

- Хрень быстро действует, - пробормотал Коннор, так же, как и Сэм, почувствовав необъяснимую слабость в коленях. Сэм опустился на землю и с удивлением обнаружил, что у него не хватает сил, чтобы сидеть, поэтому он растянулся лежа на спине. Идея немного вздремнуть теперь уже не казалась такой плохой…

* * *

Послышался глухой стук, как будто кто-то упал, Сэм даже задумался, кто же это мог быть, а затем Майлз издал низкое, раздражительное «Ой». Стон лучшего друга – это последнее, что услышал Сэм, прежде чем сознание покинуло прекрасный чуждый мир наркотического сна и вернулось в невзрачную реальность.

Сон без сновидений был безупречен. Сэм Уитвики еще никогда в своей жизни так крепко не спал. Вообще-то, когда он проснулся, ему потребовалась минутка, чтобы осознать, что он не в своей спальне, не в Транквилити, и даже не на своей планете.

Да и процесс пробуждения сам по себе был странным. Первое, что Сэм сделал сознательно – потянулся и одновременно застонал от дискомфорта. Бок, на котором он лежал на жестком полу, весь занемел, а внутри ощущалось странное покалывание. Взгляд был слегка затуманен, но со стоном протерев глаза, парень справился с проблемой. Он сел, протяжно зевнув, и осмотрелся вокруг себя приоткрытыми глазами.

Да уж. Кучка незнакомцев, в различных состояниях, окружали его: Майлз лежал на полу, пуская слюни, Микаэла слегка вздрагивала, готовясь к пробуждению в гигантской металлической комнате…

Гигантская металлическая комната. В голове Сэма слышалась целая серия из звенящего визга, он старался вспомнить, что с ним было. Хмм… металлическая комната и незнакомцы. Ах, да, точно – их похитили инопланетяне. Теперь, когда все происходящее имело смысл, шум в голове усилился.

- Хорошо, что еще кто-то не спит, - сказал кто-то сонно.

Сэм дернулся и невольно оглянулся на говорившего. Он узнал его – парня, которого поймали вместе с рыжей девушкой со сломанной рукой.

Не зная, что ответить, Сэм просто кивнул. Очевидно, парень тоже не желал общаться, потому что отвернулся, давая Сэму возможность переключить внимание на Микаэлу.

Подросток наклонился над ней и нежно прикрыл её ладонь своей. Девушка снова вздрогнула немного сильнее, чем в предыдущий раз.

- Микаэла, это я, - прошептал Сэм, не желая ее напугать еще больше, чем уже есть. – Все нормально. С нами ничего не произошло, пока мы были в отключке… ну, я так думаю.

- В отключке? – сонно проворчала Микаэла, потерев лицо одной рукой. Она, наконец, открыла глаза и окинула помещение взглядом.

- А, ну да, - пробормотала девушка, сузив глаза; ее голос уже не был таким хрипловатым.

Каждый из них постепенно выходил из ступора.

- У кого-нибудь есть предположения, сколько мы пробыли в сонном царстве? – Спросила Микаэла, обращаясь ко всем в комнате.

- Не-а. Окон или чего-то подобного нет, поэтому нельзя узнать, сколько времени прошло. Поверьте мне, мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос, - заговорил парень-испанец; Сэм был убежден, что тот все еще спит, но, видимо, он просто молча лежал и только сейчас подал голос.

- Эй, а как поживает твоя рука? – Пробормотала брюнетка с красноватым оттенком волос.

Испанец взглянул на свою поврежденную конечность. Он немного подвигал ею, из-за чего Сэм поморщился. Парень уже ломал руку, когда пытался выполнить парочку дурацких трюков на брусьях, поэтому он знал, что от подобных движений рука должна очень сильно болеть.

- Если честно, то хорошо. Наверно, все дело в той штуке, что они нам дали. Мне стало получше, чем вчера.

- А вроде говорил, что не знаешь, сколько времени прошло, – внезапно встрял Джейми. И снова до Сэма даже не дошло, что тот уже не спит.

- Я и не знаю, - парировал парень. – Я просто предполагаю. И поскольку никто не может это опровергнуть…

Микаэла опустила голову и прижала лоб к коленям. Хоть Сэм только проснулся, он ощущал то же самое, что и она. Надоело все это слушать, было слишком рано (хотя, он предполагал, что сейчас могла быть полночь, учитывая пустое пространство вокруг них, по которому нельзя было определить точное время), было слишком много неопределенности.

Всего в нескольких шагах, Майлз, находясь в блаженном забвении, продолжал пускать слюни и умиротворенно посапывать.

- А у _кого-нибудь_ есть часы? – Осознано спросил Коннор; его голос звучал глухо, словно шел за много километров отсюда. – Даже если они не показывают дату и тому подобное?

Идея была слишком очевидной, чтобы не проверить. Возможно, именно поэтому, когда брюнетка с красноватым оттенком волос, сказала через плечо: - Эти дурацкие железяки забрали у нас всё, - для Сэма это не стало сюрпризом.

- А я думала, что «вчера» было плохо, - проговорила Микаэла, подняв голову и вяло показывая пальцами кавычки, чтобы подчеркнуть иронию. – Такое чувство, что все это будет длиться вечность.

Сэм пожал плечами, думая про себя, что если предыдущий «день» прошел довольно быстро, то и этот пройдет так же.

Как оказалось, они оба были правы.

Большая часть дня тянулась мучительно долго, наполненная неестественной тишиной и еще более неестественными диалогами, субъективными размышлениями о темных коридорах из металла, и поразительной однообразностью. По правде говоря, Сэм и предположить не мог возможность похищения пришельцами, но даже в этом случае, он не ожидал, что это может быть настолько скучно.

Но, спокойная часть дня периодически сменялась напряженными моментами, которые вносили хоть какое-то разнообразие.

Примерно через час после того, как Майлз проснулся, пришел мистер Морская Болезнь, за ним следовало два дрона, которые вошли в комнату и разместили на полу два маленьких плоских ящика. Дроны быстро удалились, но мистер Морская Болезнь остался стоять в дверном проходе, осматривая помещение резкой красной оптикой.

Под этим взглядом никто не решился даже пошевелиться. Мистер Морская Болезнь смотрел на них в течение нескольких секунд, а затем многозначительно указал на один из ящиков – Сэм от этого жеста нервно дернулся. Никто не двигался. Сине-зеленый мех вновь ткнул рукой на предмет, сердито прогнав воздух по своим внутренним системам; для некоторых это стало сигналом, что нужно подойти. Приятель брюнетки потихоньку подошел к ящику и заглянул вовнутрь. Под бдительным, пристальным взглядом меха, он вытащил оттуда мешок.

Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем молодой человек открыл мешок и, не зная, что еще сделать, понюхал его содержимое. Когда он вдохнул, то приподнял голову.

- Я думаю, что это еда, - объявил он своим друзьям по несчастью. Он сунул руку в мешочек и достал оттуда светло-коричневую субстанцию. По внешнему виду оно не отличалось от хлеба. Парень поднес это ко рту и откусил кусочек, прожевал, пока вокруг воцарилось тревожное молчание, и сказал: - Ага, это еда.

Мистер Морская Болезнь ждал этого. И как только дождался, тут же ушел. Все присутствующие в комнате, тем временем, взяли свои мешочки и съели их содержимое: коричневатую субстанцию (по вкусу она действительно была похожа на хлеб). Вещество посветлее, напоминающее Play Doh** по консистенции, но по вкусу скорее походило на смесь переваренных яиц, пареной брокколи и сыра (Сэм чуть не выронил эту штуку от удивления), и оранжевое вещество, которое, что наиболее поразило, напоминало смесь десяти различных фруктов, апельсинов и яблок в том числе.

Затем, еще больше времени было потрачено впустую. Пока кто-то не заявил – без какой-либо неопределенности или смущения, – что им нужно в уборную. Коллективным предположением было то, что, возможно, странные коробкоподобные сооружения, приставленные к одной из стен, могут использоваться для этой цели.

Когда одна особа – рыжая девушка, у которой была сломана рука – направилась исследовать коробки, то обнаружила, что их догадки подтвердились. Стало ясно, что в них был некий механизм, который уничтожал все, что в него попадало через определенное количество времени. Политика уважения была установлена, и пленные могли спокойно этим пользоваться.

Еще никогда уборная не казалась такой роскошью.

Наконец, как только люди стали ощущать усталость, вернулся нарушитель спокойствия.

Мистер Морская Болезнь вошел в помещение как раз после того, как Майлз окончил свой монолог о том, почему супермаркеты были третьим величайшим изобретением человечества, сразу после общественных удобств и праздника Первого Апреля.

Как и ожидалось, все опасливо затихли.

Сэм был не единственным, кто молча удивлялся, какими же предсказуемыми они стали за последние сорок восемь часов (приблизительно, по общим принятым меркам, ведь с таким же успехом они могли находиться здесь пятьдесят или шестьдесят часов).

Никто не делал ничего такого, чтобы могло спровоцировать меха, но он все равно вошел в их импровизированное жилище и подошел к ближайшему человеку. Он сомкнул ладони вокруг вяло сопротивляющегося Коннора и поднял его вверх, выпрямившись во весь рост. Все смотрели, когда мех обратился к ним на своем языке. Мистер Морская Болезнь крепко держал своего пленника и осторожно погладил его по голове пальцем.

Пришелец ненадолго замолчал и осмотрел присутствующих людей. Сэм почувствовал, как его сердце подпрыгнуло, оставив четкое впечатление, словно мех ожидал, что он поймет каждое слово инопланетного языка.

Мистер Морская Болезнь коротко свистнул и посмотрел на дверь своей красной оптикой.

В комнату поодиночке вошли три дрона, у каждого из них была металлическая коробка. Мех положил Коннора в одну из коробок, когда дрон подошел к нему. Остальные темноватые дроны, пройдя вглубь комнаты, поместили коробки на полу, а затем, снова повернулись к людям.

Один дрон взялся за тех, кто был больше всех покалечен, помещая их внутрь коробки. Второй так же собрал оставшихся женщин, а третий – мужчин.

Возможно, это было впервые, но Сэм фактически ощутил осязаемое беспокойство. Когда робот, собирающий девушек, пришел за Микаэлой, он приложил героические усилия, чтобы не отдать её ему. В конце концов, мех легко разделил их.

- Сэм! Сэм… черт побери, отпустите меня! – Надрывалась она.

- Микаэла! – В один голос крикнули Майлз и Сэм, но последний замолчал – его самого схватили. Он увидел, как Микаэлу сажают в ящик к другим девушкам, и извивающегося в руках меха Майлза, но когда его опустили в коробку, все что осталось в поле зрения – это металлические стенки и потолок. Другие явные пары, которых разлучили, тоже перекрикивались друг с другом.

Через короткий миг и Майлза посадили к ним.

Сэм медленно повернулся к своему другу.

- Майлз. Майлз, что если мы больше ее не увидим? – Все не могло просто так закончиться, верно? Конечно же, их всех должны отвести в одно и то же место, не так, как у тех заводчиков, которые продают животных исключительно одного пола…

- Мы обязательно ее увидим, чувак. Когда доберемся туда, куда они нас несут, то непременно увидим, - успокоил Майлз. Казалось, что он абсолютно уверен в своих словах. Сэма это немного успокоило, но ненадолго.

Парень с каштановыми волосами лежал в углу, зажав голову руками. Сэму было больно смотреть на него, зная, что тот так же беспокоится о своей подруге.

- Что за фигня, - пробормотал парень. – Он сказал, что пока мы долетим, пройдет несколько дней. Не может быть, чтобы прошло целых два дня, просто не может…

Джейми минорно хохотнул. Коробку резко подняли, но молодой человек не обратил на это внимания.

- Не рассчитывай на это. Мы же не знаем, сколько провели в отключке из-за той штуки, - он помолчал, а затем решил добавить: - И никаких гарантий он нам не давал. Какой смысл ему говорить нам правду?

На тот момент, даже от предположения, что им наврали о том, какое ужасное их ждет существование, Сэму захотелось к маме. Это была сильная эмоция, которую он не чувствовал уже длительное время, хотя и мимолетная. Он бы все отдал, лишь бы она просто была здесь, разумеется, со своей любимой бейсбольной битой, которой она бы угрожала забить одного из роботов. Сразу после этой мысли он разочаровался в себе. Он не желал, чтоб его мать или кто-то другой из семьи был здесь. Это все равно, как просто пожелать им неудачи. А Сэм не был эгоистом, поэтому даже думать о таком сейчас не хотел.

- Облом. Такой… такой облом, - прошептал Майлз. Сэм приподнял одну бровь. – Но не волнуйтесь. С нами все будет хорошо.

Сэм ненадолго посмотрел вверх; над ними постоянно мелькал серый потолок.

- Спасибо, Майлз, - просто сказал он.

- Всегда пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Майлз.

Герметическая дверь со свистом скользнула в сторону, от этого за приделами их коробки-тюрьмы был ощутим порыв ветра. Сэм посмотрел вверх, стараясь рассмотреть как можно больше деталей из того, что было в поле зрения, пока дрон нес коробку. С каждым шагом его сильно раскачивало.

Еще несколько дверей со свистом открылись, и Сэм привык к этому. Он посмотрел на дрона, которого не полностью было видно, пытаясь передать ему каждую частицу своего возмущения, но тщетно.

- … Посмотрите, - выдохнул человек с каштановыми волосами.

Все несчастные обитатели коробки проследили за благоговейным взглядом парня.

На их глазах блеклый потолок космического корабля сменился на что-то другое – свидетельство того, что они покинули судно. Небо над ними было чужим. Ночную темноту планеты – или луны, или любого другого клочка твердой поверхности, куда их притащили мехи – усеивали белые точки. Сэм, конечно, был далек от астрономии, но даже он подметил, что все узнаваемые созвездия напрочь отсутствуют в инопланетном космическом пространстве.

- Это типа купола или что-то… - Сказал Коннор, прищурившись. Он сидел, но поднялся на ноги, когда заговорил. – Что-то… вон там.

Сэм не понял, о чем парень говорил. Он взглянул на Коннора, а затем на небо, тоже прищурившись и изучая. Ничего особенного не увидел. Разве что, возможно…?

Ему показалось, что он видел неестественный блеск в небе, но ему не дали возможности в полной мере рассмотреть это. Вид сверху из коробки опять сменился на металл, но уже другого оттенка.

Где-то за пределами коробки послышался голос меха; никто не мог точно сказать был ли это мистер Морская Болезнь или некто новый. Сэм заметил, что Майлз пристально изучает новый потолок, и последовал его примеру. В отличие от корабельного, на этом потолке не было болтов – он был выстлан гладкими листами с еле заметными швами и от этого казался менее прочным…

Фиолетовый – или синий? – мех резко навис над ними. Сэм неистово отшатнулся, Майлз тоже сделал пару шагов назад, но более изящно. Парень с каштановыми волосами подпрыгнул, задев Коннора и чуть не повалившись с ним на пол. Джейми просто молча наблюдал. Мех говорил с кем-то, сомнительно, что это мог быть один из дронов (учитывая, что никто ни разу не слышал, как дроны разговаривают, хотя это было не исключено). На них резко уставилась красная оптика, такая же, как и у мистера Морской Болезни.

Мех быстро ушел. Они все еще могли слышать, как он разговаривает, но никто его не видел. Наконец, спустя несколько отягощающих минут, гул затих и послышался шуршащий звук, сигнализирующий об открытии герметической двери.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило – это настораживало. Отдаленно доносился слабый звук шагов и еще каких-то действий, но голосов мехов не было слышно – все было неподвижно и тихо. Сэм прищурился, мысленно спрашивая, где сейчас может быть Микаэла.

Если предположить, то прошло приблизительно пятнадцать тревожных, отвратительных минут бесплодного ожидания, прежде чем мех вернулся. Он поднял коробку и молча ушел вместе с ней. Если судить по свисту рассекаемого воздуха, то открылась еще одна дверь, а затем звуковые колебания как-то поменялись. Все пассажиры коробки навострили уши, стараясь понять, что же изменилось.

Мех заговорил быстро, казалось, голос исходил из ниоткуда, все повернулись и уставились на него. Он сделал что-то вроде кивка, после вся коробка накренилась. Сэм упал навзничь на Майлза, когда мех поставил коробку на твердую поверхность. Синий – или фиолетовый? – мех на некоторое время пропал из виду.

Что во имя Земли – или, где они там сейчас – тут происходит?

Внезапно, Сэм осознал, что уже на протяжении нескольких дней не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. Он понятия не имел, что здесь происходит и это ему абсолютно не нравилось. Тем более, прошло ли два дня с тех пор, как их поймали? Или три? А словно всего пару часов. Все по-прежнему происходит слишком быстро, чтобы это осмыслить. Мехи даже не побеспокоились о том, чтобы дать им привыкнуть к новой обстановке сплошного хаоса.

Долго размышлять об этом Сэму не дали. Мех быстро вернулся, опустив обе руки в коробку. Он сомкнул пальцы в замок на Конноре, поднял его вверх, пока тот не скрылся за пределами коробки. Фиолетово-синий мех исчез с поля зрения на несколько секунд, а потом вернулся, проделав ту же процедуру с остальными. Вторым в очереди стал парень с каштановыми волосами, а третьим – Майлза.

На удивление Майлз не начал отбиваться. Вместо этого он бросил серьезный, насколько это было возможно для него, взгляд в сторону Сэма, который медленно кивнул, когда его товарищ скрылся из виду.

Следующим мех забрал Джейми, а Сэма – самым последним.

В момент, когда Сэма подняли выше стенок ящика, он смог увидеть и рассмотреть множество клеток, образующих целую секцию. Внутри них были люди, одетые почти в идентичную «одежду». Мех подошел к металлическому нагромождению и, открыв крышку одной рукой, опустил парня в клетку. Пока Сэма опускали, он заметил светлую макушку Майлза, и уже знал, к кому держать курс.

Как только подростка поместили на землю, он тут же подскочил к Майлзу. Последний был занят, рассматривая окружающее их пространство. Сэм решился осмотреться только после того, как опустил руки на плечо лучшего друга, убедившись, что он, действительно, здесь.

Эта секция из клеток была велика настолько, что запросто могла вместить в себя несколько мехов средних размеров. Задняя стенка была сделана из черного металла, остальные же выглядели, как сетка – черная металлическая проволока толщиной с человеческую руку, а в промежутки между ними могла вполне пролезть голова. Задняя стенка бросала на них тень. Треть стены занимал кусок какого-то материала, тянувшийся вдоль, напоминающий лавку, на которой могли легко уместиться пять человек. Другим элементом задней стенки были импровизированные, навороченные туалеты.

Часть пола была покрыта синей тканью, но Сэм не мог понять, как это могло добавить комфорта этому месту.

Единственными жителями этой секции были парни и мальчишки, как заметил подросток, ни один из них не был старше его самого. Первичный стресс уже миновал, но он все еще не мог избавиться от мысли, где же, черт возьми, может быть Микаэла? Но один взгляд на противоположную стену-решетку слева показал, что она, на самом деле, находилась в соседней клетке. Секция не была одним целым, как он сначала думал, а делилась на два корпуса. Соседний корпус не особо отличался, разве что его жителями были девушки разных возрастов, а среди них…

- Микаэла! – Сэм отскочил от Майлза, подбегая к решетке.

Темноволосая девушка обернулась на зов, выглядя крайне ошеломленной. Окружающие так же заинтересовано посмотрели на них.

- Сэм! – Ответила она, тоже приблизившись к решетке.

И вот они встретились. Микаэла потянулась к нему через решетку, а Сэм, потеряв дар речи, взял ее за руку.

- Я просто не верю. Я догадывалась, что подобное произойдет, но… - пробормотала Микаэла, выглядя расстроенной и сердитой одновременно.

- Знаю-знаю, - покачал головой Сэм. – Все будет нормально. У нас все будет хорошо, веришь мне?

Микаэла слегка склонила голову и уперлась лбом в решетку, словно пытаясь протиснуться сквозь нее.

- Лучше не смотри, - прервал голос Майлза, в результате чего Сэм обернулся, - а то наш новый похититель находит ваше свидание крайне увлекательными.

- А? – Не понял Сэм. Затем он посмотрел туда, куда и его лучший друг, увидев, что ультрамариновый (фиолетовый? синий?) мех, который посадил его в клетку, в упор смотрит на него и Микаэлу.

Изучение было коротким, но интенсивным. После долгого момента сканирования их обоих в клетке, мех ретировался, покинув помещение и оставив людей в покое.

Сэм на половину отвернулся от девушки и посмотрел на соседей по клетке. Микаэла неосознанно сделала то же самое, осматривая свою клетку. Но ладони друг друга не разжимали.

- Что здесь происходит? – Напрямую спросила девушка.

Все мужчины и женщины одновременно посмотрели на них тяжелым взглядом. Никто не ответил.

Оживившись на вопрос, Джейми его повторил:

- Что происходит?

- Всё время интересно, когда же хоть что-то измениться, - парень около двадцати лет с серо-голубыми глазами и каштановыми волосами покачал головой. – Когда же здесь появиться хоть кто-то кто будет знать, какого черта тут творится. На Земле до сих пор не в курсе об этом?

- Ты о чем? – Спросила брюнетка дрожащим голосом, приблизившись и прислонившись к гратам, чтобы лучше видеть говорившего. – В курсе чего должны быть на Земле?

- Этот мех, он… он сказал что-то о неволе и о продаже, - Сэм припомнил ту лекцию, которую для них прочел мистер Морская Болезнь. – Что он имел в виду? Нас в рабство продадут или как?

- В рабство? Нет, - рассмеялась рыжеволосая женщина. – Не рабами мы будем. Домашними животными.

- Домашние животные? – Недоверчиво переспросил парень с каштановыми волосами.

- Именно, - подтвердила она. Все новоприбывшие тут же уставились на нее. Женщина средних лет слабо кивнула. – Уже многих продали. Они ловят новых людей, чтобы заменить проданных. И с каждым разом люди все моложе и моложе… Очевидно, чем ты моложе, тем больше на тебя спрос.

- Домашние животные? – Сэм совсем растерялся. - Типа как… собаки и кошки?

- Скорее, как хомяки, учитывая разницу в размерах, - ответила рыжая. Сэм даже не осознал, что задал этот вопрос. Готов деньги был поставить, что не спрашивал, но…

- Не создавайте проблем, - предупредила женщина. Толпа послушно кивнула ее совету. Не часто можно увидеть сорок с лишним человек в таком согласии. – К нам тут _неплохо_ относятся – у вас будет еда, туалет, периодически выдают чистые вещи… кажется, похолодало здесь… - она замолчала, совершенно забыв, что должна была что-то объяснять. Другая девушка рядом с ней спохватилась и продолжила: - Они не любят, когда мы делаем много шума, и если создавать Смотрителю хлопоты, то для вас всё кончится намного хуже, чем для остальных. Если же вам повезет, то будьте уверены, что жизнь с мехом лучше, чем здесь.

- Стоп. Так… так вы все _ожидаете_, что… вас купят? – Выдавил Коннор.

- Конечно, - ответил другой мужчина.

- Чем скорее вы начнете ожидать того же, - рыжая подозрительно огляделась, - тем лучше для вас.

Сэм лишь покачал головой, чтобы выразить неудовлетворенность ситуацией. Одна из новеньких расплакалась, через минуту она уже тихо икала и всхлипывала. Несколько женщин-старожил клетки подошли к ней в попытке утешить – безуспешно. Другие просто молча уселись, и принялись бродить на задворках сознания. Остальные же, продолжили задавать вопросы и получать на них ответы; Сэм не мог себя заставить вслушиваться в это все.

- Нас разделят, - проговорила Микаэла, осознавая это. Сэм повернулся к ней и Майлз подошел ближе. – Я не знаю когда, я точно не знаю как, но нас разделят.

Майлз опустил взгляд на пол.

- Не думаю, что нам следует об этом думать, - он нерешительно взглянул на своих друзей, чтобы узнать, согласны ли они.

- Хорошая идея, - поддержала Микаэла.

Сэм просто кивнул, не зная, что еще сказать.

Подросток кинул взгляд в сторону. Он с изумлением рассматривал пересекающуюся между собой металлическую проволоку, формирующую переднюю стенку клетки. Даже за ее пределами все было таким же холодным, стальным и серым. Сэм закрыл глаза.

Он чувствовал ладонь Микаэлы в своей, чувствовал поддержку лучшего друга, но холод, от решетки, за которую он держался, был сильнее всех этих ощущений. В чем разница? Жизнь здесь, за решеткой, или с мехом-хозяином, который будет ставить его на тот же уровень развития, что и хомяка?

Наверное, разницы нет, за исключением, что в первом случае Микаэла и Майлз останутся с ним, а во втором случае их не больше будет рядом.

Сэм моргнул и посмотрел на друзей, решив, что нет. Жизнь за решеткой будет прекрасной до тех пор, пока эти двое остаются с ним. Жизнь в одиночестве с мехом – не важно, как хорошо тот будет относиться к нему – определенно его сломит.

* * *

Обычно Бамблби был вполне счастливым мехом. А даже если и нет, то желтые фрагменты брони создавали такое впечатление. Однако когда он вошел в свою квартиру, Бичкомбер сразу заподозрил, что его сосед не в настроении.

- _**Бамблби? Что случилось?**_ – спросил мех, отложив в сторону датапад. Экс-разведчик неопределенно пожал плечами. – _**Я думал ты просто пошел навестить Айронхайда в «Арке». В чем дело?**_

Меньший мех прошел в гостиную.

- _**Да ничего особенного. Просто, увидевшись с Айронхайдом и Рэтчетом, я осознал, как же тут одиноко.**_

Бичкомбер задумался.

В конце концов, это правда. После исчезновения Мегатрона, прекращения битв и мирных переговоров армии десептиконов и автоботов были упрощены. Армия поредела до определенной степени и дивная дружба между представителями разных классов и специализаций, сформировавшаяся во время войны, претерпела кое-какие изменения.

Например, Оптимус вновь взял на себя обязанности Прайма, он был _обязан_ следить за коммуникацией с Оллспарком – одними из ведущих органов регулирования «правительственных» процессов, связью между мехами и Матрицей – хотя отсутствие некоторых артефактов сделало это невозможным. Соответственно, большую часть времени, проведенного на Кибертроне, он пытался восстановить ее.

Некоторые из старых приятелей Бичкомбера были направлены не в ту же самую колонию, что и он; отыскать и проведать их – крайне проблематично. Проул, для примера, до сих пор играл роль законника и тактического специалиста, но уже не для боевых ситуаций. Большую часть времени он проводил в надзоре за их колонией и был полностью завален работой. Айронхайд и Рэтчет были единственными, кто постоянно обитал «на одном месте» в теперь уже неподвижном «Арке». С тех пор, как их планету отстроили, многие мехи ушли жить в другие места, а Рэтчет, как медик, остался там, где он был нужен. Айронхайду же, просто не хотелось бросать свою прекрасно организованную сеть по поставке вооружения. Пока они находились в этой колонии, то редко покидали корабль.

К тому же, два других соседа, которые разделяли вместе с Бичкомбером и Бамблби их жилищный комплекс (но с противоположной стороны здания), оказались экс-десептиконами.

С юридической точки зрения, никто не имел права конфликтовать, но былая вражда фракций еще не скоро сотрется с памяти.

В итоге, здесь было _очень_ одиноко, учитывая, что связь с друзьями и товарищами, с которыми воевали бок обок много ворн, частично прервалась.

- _**Я знаю. Но, по крайней мере, мы все еще видимся с ними от случая к случаю, - **_попытался утешить Бичкомбер.

- _**Да знаю я, но… я просто подумал. Я один здесь практически всегда… и, до нынешнего времени, даже не осознавал, как же я скучаю по остальным ботами.**_

Это было и его заслугой тоже. Бичкомбер большую часть времени проводил вдали от дома, оставляя юного меха в полном одиночестве.

- _**Может быть, тебе стоит завести домашнее животное?**_ – спонтанно предложил пацифист.

Некоторое время слова оставались без ответа.

- _**… домашнее животное?**_

- _**Да,**_ - признался Бичкомбер. После озвучивания этой идеи он задумался над ней. И чем дольше он об этом размышлял, тем больше убеждался, что Би стоит приобрести одного. - _**Домашние животные. Те органические, которых обнаружила экспедиция, искавшая энергон, сейчас необычайно популярны, они называются – люди. Ты же знаешь, двуногие пришельцы размером меньше минибота?**_ – Би согласно кивнул; в мире не было искры, которая бы не знала об этих существах. Их планета предоставила большую часть ресурсов для возрождения Кибертрона. – _**Охотники всегда ловят их и привозят сюда. И я уверен, что с ними не очень хорошо обращаются,**_ – сказал он с сожалением, - _**так что, если ты купишь одного, то это можно считать актом благотворительности. Я тоже готов предоставить средства, если потребуется.**_

Бамблби заинтересовано склонил голову на бок.

- _**То есть… ты предлагаешь мне, пойти и купить человека, потому что так будет для него лучше, и он заодно составит мне компанию? **_

- _**Как по мне, так это идеальное решение,**_ - улыбнулся Бичкомбер. – _**Из того, что я прочитал – из людей получаются отличные домашние животные. И все проблемы, связанные со сложностью ухода за ними, легко решает магазин. Он обеспечивает диетические потребности и аксессуары. Все что владельцу необходимо сделать – приобрести нужные вещи, а дальше люди сами о себе заботятся, ну, я так слышал. Исключение… если люди слишком молодые.**_

… Возможно ли? Приобрести человека, в качестве домашнего животного, это то решение, которое он искал? Комбер прав; будет замечательно, если рядом окажется кто-нибудь, кто составит ему компанию, и это будет считаться добрым делом. Если это означает взять к себе домой человека, то почему бы и нет?

- _**Можно было бы,**_ - задумчиво произнес Бамблби, его отчаяние постепенно выветривалось. – _**Действительно, можно. Мое собственное домашнее животное…**_

Если он доставит домой нового жителя, то ему нужно провести кое-какие исследования и подготовку.

* * *

*Сан-Хуан (Сан-Жуан) — столица и крупнейший административный центр в Пуэрто-Рико.

**Play Doh — торговая марка детского пластилина американской компании Hasbro.


End file.
